


Hot, Tangy Apple Pie

by Lieutenant_Lightning



Series: Queer Omegas Against the World [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fingerfucking, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neither is Bucky, Nipple Play, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega/Omega, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Queer Omegas, Queering the Queer, Steve is not a pillow princess, this is straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieutenant_Lightning/pseuds/Lieutenant_Lightning
Summary: Omega Bucky comes home to find Omega Steve in heat. He helps his best guy through the first wave.





	

It was the scent that wafted under the door as he climbed the stairs to their apartment that first got Bucky sweating. Hot, tangy apple pie, mouthwatering with a hint of cinnamon, Steve’s scent slipped through the crack beneath their apartment door, echoed with a whisper of musk. Fuck. If Bucky could scent Steve’s slick from out in the hall he’d be a goner the second he stepped inside.

Mouth watering, Bucky unlocked the door and stepped inside, then braced himself on the closed door behind him as the full brunt of Steve's pheromones crashed over him, making his head dizzy and his knees weak. Bucky might swagger about town, but Steve always took his breath away. He shrugged of his jacket, toed off his boots and stumbled through their modest Brooklyn apartment. His socks, shirt and slacks joined them in a crumpled pile. Steve could be mad at him for leaving them on the floor later, but right now he needed to get to the bedroom before he lost the rest of his mind. 

The sight that greeted him had his already wet crease soaking the seat of his shorts, his body responding in sympathy to Steve’s heat hormones. The shorts also hit the floor. Steve was stripped bare, flushed pink and sheening with a light coat of sweat as his body heat rose with his hormones. The Omega’s slender chest rapidly rose and fell, occasionally shuddering with a moan or whine that escaped from the back of his throat. He was stretched out across their bed, hands fisted in their rumpled sheets as he rubbed his slick thighs together, toes curling as he tossed his head with frustration. Steve opened his eyes as he caught Bucky’s scent, reaching for him with a whine and pleading eyes.

“Hey, hey doll… shhh it’s okay, I’ve got you.” He kissed Steve palms, his forehead, and then cupped the back of Steve’s head to angle him into a slow, passionate kiss. Steve clutched at Bucky’s shoulders, arched his back and hooked his legs over Bucky’s hips. He breathed a sign of relief through his nose, calming slightly as their groins met and Bucky’s weight pushed him into the mattress. The taller omega’s scent washed over him in a warm wave, cinnamon rolls and smoke, comforting and familiar as his own name. 

“Bucky...” He whined, rolling his hips to grind their cocks together. He moaned as Bucky sucked a mark onto his neck, flirting with the skin near his sensitive bonding gland. The sensation was pleasurable, but the fact that Bucky was edging so close to the taboo of Omega bonding sent a dark thrill up his spine along with yearning ache to his heart. They knew their relationship would only be tolerated if they were seen as companions, acceptable in the privacy of their home as they waited for their Alphas. They would never be supported as Mates, and it was believed that it would be wrong or even impossible for two Omegas to Bond. But they could dream.

Bucky’s wandering hands brought Steve back to the present, as much as he could be through the haze of hormones and need. He canted his hips to encourage contact as Bucky finally slipped a finger into his slick channel, followed by another to give a brief respite to the aching emptiness heat plagued him with. Gratefully, he bore down and moaned at the stretch, his tight channel gripping Bucky’s strong, clever fingers as they fucked him. Bucky smiled at the gasp Steve gave when he found his prostate, then moved down to kiss across Steve’s narrow chest to suck on his sensitive nipples, smiling further it the little whines and hip twitches that teasing the sensitive nubs provoked. 

Outside of their heats they could tease each other for hours, trailing sweet, tender kisses over slick thighs and soft, sensitive skin, gliding on a haze of pheromones and pushing each other to the edge of peak after glorious peak. Steve might be small, skinny and often sick, but he loved Bucky better than any curvy broad or built guy with a thick knot ever could. Occasionally, Bucky’s heat made him so desperate that Steve’s slender fingers couldn’t quite provide the girth he needed, but luckily living in their neighborhood of Brooklyn gave them access to help. However, Steve’s small frame meant he never needed to use the items they kept under their bed; Bucky was always enough for him. Steve did not crave the dark, funky musk of Alphas; their scents were harsh and bitter to his sensitive nose; their posturing unattractive and their sexism maddening. Steve was a strong, independent Omega who only needed Bucky at his side. But languid nights and soft declarations of devotion were for another time. Right now, he needed the deep satisfaction of a hard, strong fuck. 

“Ah… Buck… come on!” Steve whined, the wave of heat scorching his spine as Bucky’s teasing gave him just a taste of what he craved. 

“Shhh doll… shhh, it’s okay, I’ve got ya.” Bucky assured him, giving a delicious twist of his second knuckles to grind against Steve’s prostate. Slick now ran down his wrist, the sweet scent pulled at his gut and made his dick twitch. He continued to press up his knuckles with a rich, sensual rhythm, driving Steve closer to a respite from his urgent need. Bucky kissed his way down Steve’s abdomen, nipping at the taut skin of his sharp hip bones, narrower than your typical Omega’s but just as gorgeous to Bucky. The intoxicating scent of Steve’s slick was even more intense at the source. Steve was sopping wet, mouth watering and gorgeous. Bucky had to have a taste.

Steve sobbed out a prayer as Bucky’s clever tongue stroked across his pulsing slit. He fisted his hands in Bucky’s hair and ground his hips down to add pressure to the pleasurable onslaught. The combination of thick, agile fingers and quick, able tongue pushed him higher, his toes curling with pleasure and back arching.

“Come on baby… doll you gotta give it to me, gotta show me…” Bucky thrust his fingers deep and strong, slurping up the slick that was pushed out around his knuckles. He kissed and nipped at the sensitive skin of Steve’s creamy thighs, then brought his attention to Steve’s cock. Flushed dark pink and leaking against his undulating stomach, Steve’s cock was in dire need for some attention. Bucky was happy to comply. Fingers steady with their rhythm, his shoulders keeping Steve’s trembling thighs parted, Bucky took the sensitive head of Steve’s shaft into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking and licking as he went, rhythm in sync with his fingers inside of Steve. It was the home stretch now; Bucky ignored his own throbbing arousal in pursuit of making Steve come.

Steve whined as he felt the heat and tension pool deep in his pelvis, rocking himself down onto Bucky’s vigorous fingers as they stretched him gloriously and hammered his prostate, clutching at Bucky’s hair and neck as the taller Omega tried to suck his brains out of his cock. Finally, just before he came, he hauled Bucky up to place his lips on neck, demanding wordlessly that Bucky mark him and push him over the edge.

With a deep, plunging thrust and a twist of his knuckles, Bucky bit into Steve’s neck a mere inch away from Steve’s sensitive bonding gland, the proximity and stimulation a trigger that sent Steve over the edge into climax with a wail. His back arched, neck exposed, chest heaving and legs locked tight around Bucky’s hips, Steve was fucked through his orgasm in a glorious rhythm that extended his pleasure, shuddering moans escaping his throat as his slick channel clenched and pulsed around Bucky’s fingers. Steve rode the gentling waves of his pleasure, signing in relief as the intense need of his heat eased for the moment, guided through the last shudders of his orgasm by Bucky’s gentle ministrations. 

His own need now taken care of, at least for a while, Steve was able to relax and open his senses to Bucky’s arousal. The heady scent of Bucky’s slick- sweet, rich and ripe had his mouth watering. He opened his eyes to meet the gaze of his best guy and sighed into the sweet, soft kiss Bucky gave him, wincing slightly when Bucky gently removed his fingers from Steve’s puffy hole. 

“I love you, Buck.” Steve sighed, leaning up to kiss the brunet again.  
“I love you too, Stevie.” Bucky gazed down adoringly, grateful to see Steve sated and relaxed.

Steve, exhausted as he was, stubbornly trailed a hand down Bucky back to stoke at his soaked crease.  
“What about you?” He asked, his fingers gliding with Bucky arousal. On reflex Bucky leaned back onto Steve’s fingers and groaned, but put up a token protest.

“Doll don’t worry about me, I’m fine, and you should rest.” But Steve shook his head. 

“No way Buck, just cause I’m in heat doesn’t mean I’m not gonna get you off.” He punctuated this statement with a searing kiss and a roll of his hips. With help from Bucky, he rolled them on their sides and slipped a thigh between Bucky’s legs. Aroused as he was, through a combination of Steve’s pheromones getting him hot, the sweet taste of his slick still thick on his tongue, and watching his best guy come all over himself, Bucky was already edging towards orgasm. A few strong thrusts of Steve’s fingers, a couple tugs of his dick and a nice, hard bite on his neck had Bucky flying over the edge, his body arching and toes curling with pleasure as Steve’s name fell from his lips with a cry.

After languishing in the afterglow, Bucky got up and stumbled over to their tiny bathroom. He brought back a damp washcloth to wipe off the worst of the come and slick. Once they were cleaned he threw it in the general direction of the laundry hamper, and then flopped back onto the bed to wrap himself around his best guy. He smiled at the soft, contented sign Steve let out as he rested his head on Bucky's shoulder, which prompted Bucky to press a gentle kiss to the blond's damp forehead. Later, he would help Steve bathe and make sure he was fed, but for now they could rest in the warm safety of their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love.


End file.
